


Cursive

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Tension, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Humor, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, POV Minor Character, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Pre-Dark Continent Arc, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Second Chances, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was different, something she hadn’t seen before.





	Cursive

For as long as she had been in the Zodiacs, there was nothing that Cluck hadn't seen. There were many idiots who got on her nerves, who were usually dealt with, and there were many nuisances that stood in her way. There was so much that blocked what she wanted to achieve as a Hunter. She had seen a lot, and yet she wanted to see more, and she wasn't going to stop for anyone.

However, she had one exception.

Geru was different, she was quiet, almost always unsettlingly calm, even when there was a lot of bickering, and she held into her own set of beliefs. She stood firm and held those close to her, even as Pariston Hill insisted upon  _no_  death and no questions asked from the Zodiacs in their mission.

When she sat close to her, in one of the many boring meetings they  _had_  to attend, Cluck still smelled a waft of Geru's flowery perfume, secretive and exotic. Geru would then catch Cluck's gaze upon her, and she would then smile softly, her ruby red lips almost enticing her in.

Cluck would feel her cheeks grow hot, scowling, bewildered, and she quickly looked down. She was not  _blushing_ , that was ridiculous. At least, she didn't think she could ever feel that way.

She looked back up at the other woman, and she replaced her usual scowl with a small grin. Even thought it was very unlike her, Cluck found herself smiling back at Geru, softly so that no one else could see.

Geru's eyes shone brightly. Cluck kept smiling.

It was different, something she hadn't seen before. However, it was new and, therefore,  _their_  little secret.


End file.
